onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jessilu.k
Archive 1 Re: Meh I told you that archiving was a bad idea >___> It's pointless because you only have 13 sections. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:55, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm not tired, I'm just multitasking >__> If you have time to respond to your talk, then get on chat. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC) User_talk:Jessilu.k/Archive 1 :P Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Since you kept asking, I finally did it. Well, sort of >_> Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:29, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sock, the point of an archive is that you move the things that are old into the archive and off the front talkpage page, not just copy them over... 21:14, April 25, 2014 (UTC) The pictures won't copy over :/ Roranoa Drake II (talk) 21:20, April 25, 2014 (UTC) They're photobucket links. Of course they'll copy over. 21:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat Stop whatever you're doing and enter chat. :) 22:17, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Early Birthday http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/Igneel1_zps2d53c042.png http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/Igneel2_zps15d05628.png Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:03, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/Coverpage_zps1fcba790.png We got a terrible cover page this week. Looks like I'm going to have to fix that. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 19:13, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Ummmm This is what I meant when I said I was going to "fix it" http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/editing2_zps28cc095e.png Jeez Jess, why do you have to be so violent? ._. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: ERZA + Kanelbulle I thought kanelbullens dag was on the fourth of October. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) What kind of weird day is that? :3 SeaTerror (talk) 18:43, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Back to Business http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/fairy-tail-5235801_zps1b7dac4c.jpg Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:22, October 18, 2014 (UTC) SECRET SANTA FOR JESS HERE YOU GO SWEET JESS. HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - totally anonymous AWC Re:Merry Christmas SWEET AOD YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT WAS ME! And goodness, Jess, those pictures made me laugh really hard. Especially the Tormund babies hahahaahah. 15:29, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I doubt Oberyn and I would result into Tormund babies. And yes! You admitted you like Tormund!!!!!!!! 00:14, December 26, 2015 (UTC) JESS X TORMUND IS THE ULTIMATE COUPLE! LOVE SHALL ALWAYS WIN! 00:34, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I have only one lover. ME. MYSELF. AND I. Thank you very much. Now go snug Tormund 00:42, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Snug this too *throws Sasuke plushie at you* Roranoa Drake II (talk) 00:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Nuh uh, I would win in combat. You burned a pic of Tormund! Poor man! Dumped on X-mas, how sad. How about a Tormund plushie? Or a plushie of me :D 00:59, December 26, 2015 (UTC) It's been a long time ! Hello Jess ! It's me, Stern Rittter, the french contributor from One Piece Wiki. Do you recall me ? It's been a long time by the way, so what's up ? :) 10:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) You are really scary sometimes. 17:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine too, Merry Christmas by the way ! :) Everything is good me too, don't worry. Well we can discuss now, via the french wiki, the op wiki, the ft wiki or Skype (give me your pseudo in that case), I let you choose :P 17:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC) THAT's WHAT THEY ALL SAY!!! "LOL, just jk m8" - Walder Frey "Got you there lmao" - the Mountain "HAHA got u" - White walker "I was just joking XD" - Jess the Defiler 17:58, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Jess the Defiler is back I tried getting into it. I failed horribly. But I'm too busy to try it again. See you later, Jess 19:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Jess !!!! How are you ??!! It's been a long time, indeed ! I'm fine and you ! Yes, you're right, things become to be exciting in OP and don't worry concerning FT, I'm still reading and your darling Jellal is going to show his new power ! Moreover, I don't know if you read spoilers, but we'll know the truth behind Erza's family ! Come on tchat, so we can discuss about this ! :) 18:39, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello, it's very nice to have to think about me, it makes me really happy. I came on chat but there was nobody i would return when i have time. I hope we can meet again at the next, big kiss ! Julie94350 (talk) 12:31, April 25, 2016 (UTC) My 888th Edit Very important milestone. I shall make it right here :3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) 12:40, May 11, 2016 (UTC) 1000th Edit :D A very special edit in a special place :D Oh and btw Italy is playing Sweden right now, so cross your fingers that Zlatan will pull through for you guys :3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) 14:19, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Jess ! It's been a long time ! So how are you ? I'm on holidays and I'm enjoying One Piece, Fairy Tail, Bleach and the Seven Deadly Sins to the fullest, especially Fairy Tail with the Spriggan 12's gathering !!! I hope you are doing fine and hope also to see you soon. Let me know when you are available so that we can discuss about that on chat :) , Take care of you ! 22:06, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes, let's say tomorrow night ? :) 17:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm back (faster than yesterday X)) 19:05, July 21, 2016 (UTC) 1111th Edit ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　 Another very important milestone made in a special place ;) Here's some Jerza to celebrate http://i.imgur.com/5OKors6.png Hiya :D 22:01, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ST being Weird ^ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ SeaTerror (talk) 17:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm innocent. SeaTerror (talk) 19:56, August 16, 2016 (UTC) (>'-')> <('-'<) ^(' - ')^ <('-'<) (>'-')> SeaTerror (talk) 07:37, August 20, 2016 (UTC) What game? SeaTerror (talk) 18:10, August 20, 2016 (UTC) That was the Kirby dance. :P SeaTerror (talk) 22:04, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ^ Before you ask what that is https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirby_(spelfigur) 22:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/QpCUeyJ.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 16:37, August 25, 2016 (UTC) 2,000th Edit :D Need to make this important milestone in a very special place like always :3 We should celebrate later ;D 23:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Jess-sama ! It's been a while ! How are you ? I'm fine, I'm on holidays, so obviously, we can discuss chapters ! :). I'm going to go on Tchat now, let me know where you are available ! :P 16:30, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I got you message, I'm on FT wiki :) 15:53, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Secret Santa Hi!! I have no idea what I'm doing. Here's something that should mean something Hey Jess !!! How are you ? :) I am in holidays, so I think we could discuss about mangas and other things :P ! Let me know when you are available ! See you later ! 20:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey Jess, yes it's fine for me ! :) See you later ! (on FT or OP chat ?) 16:59, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey Jess, how are you ??!! It's been a long time ! Are you on holidays ? I guess it's time to talk about recent news on One Piece's and Fairy Tail's chapters ! Let me know when you are available ! See you soon ! :) 15:26, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi Jess-sama !!!! How are you ??? It's been a while indeed, I was very busy these last weeks, but now I am available for some time ! So obviously, it would be a pleasure to talk with you as usual; meet me on FT Chat when you have time ! See you soon and take care ;) 19:44, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey Jess, how are you ?? I'm available now if you want to discuss, but could you join me on the French One Piece's chat if you don't mind ? Because I have difficulties with Discord's system. Cya Jess :) 20:40, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Jess, how are you ? Haha, I'm sorry, I believed that you could come yesterday haha. I'm available now on the French wiki, by the way :) 18:52, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Jess !!! Thank you, that's lovely ! Merry Christmas too ! Enjoy it with your family and friends ! I'll contact you in a few days to wish a Happy New Year ;). Take care and see you soon ! :) 12:57, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey Jess !!!! Happy New Year too !! Yes, I hope it was the case for you as well. Take care and see you soon ! ;) 18:53, January 1, 2018 (UTC)